Sweet Survey
by Dee'July
Summary: Atasan memberimu tugas untuk melakukan survey. Seharusnya kau kembali dengan membawa laporan hasil peninjauanmu bukannya malah membawa urusan cinta ke dalam pekerjaan! / A RenTatsu Fic / First Chapter : Pertemuan Pertama.


**BLEACH © KUBO TITE**

**~PERTEMUAN PERTAMA~**

Sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan rerumputan hijau yang terlihat dalam pantulan matanya. Banyak ternak milik penduduk lokal yang asik merumput menggemukkan badan mereka dan membuat sang majikan senang. Belum lagi anak-anak kecil yang sibuk bermain sendiri bersama teman-teman seusia mereka. Saling beradu mengaitkan benang dari layang-layang masing-masing dengan semangat membara. Para ibu juga sepertinya tak mau kalah dalam menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari mereka sebagai perajut pakaian wol yang merupakan salah satu usaha dari tonggak bisnis penopang ekonomi daerah ini.

Mata tajam miliknya kembali berkeliling melihat-lihat secara leluasa dari atas tebing dengan lebih seksama. Perkampungan penduduk terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya cukup berjalan ke arah tenggara beberapa kilometer saja akan sampai dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu biaya tambahan untuk naik kendaraan transportasi. Heh kendaraan? Lebih tepatnya kereta kuda yang merupakan satu-satunya alat transportasi umum untuk menjangkau kawasan super terjal dan berliku ini. Medan pegunungan memang paling menyusahkan. Akhirnya gadis berambut cepak dengan dandanan laki-laki itu menuruni bukit dan berjalan menuju perkampungan dengan sedikit terpaksa. Barang-barang pribadi berjejal-jejal memenuhi tas ransel ala pendaki gunung atau backpacker miliknya. Membebani punggung kecilnya dengan berbagai benda yang sebenarnya tak seberapa bergunanya. Kaki-kaki jenjang berlapis celana pendek ala petualang sejati dan terlapisi oleh sepatu boots coklat kumal berlumpur itu melaju semakin cepat hingga menuntunnya untuk sampai pada tujuan lebih cepat juga.

Dia berhenti untuk sekadar memandangi suasana yang ada. Rumah-rumah penduduk ini ternyata terbuat dari batako yang tak bercat. Sungguh terlihat kuno dan agak kumuh karena udara yang cukup lembab menyelimuti tempat itu membuat lumut-lumut hijau yang nakal bermunculan. Semua mata yang ada memandang takjub padanya. Seolah-olah seorang prajurit penyelamat datang ke dalam penjara berjeruji besi untuk menyelamatkan para rekannya. Apalagi anak-anak kecil yang suka usil mengerubunginya seperti semut menemukan sebalok gula tebu, dengan wajah lucu-lucu dan kemerah-merahan yang menyambutnya hangat. Gadis tinggi semampai jagoan olahraga bela diri judo itu tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk mengacak pelan rambut seorang anak perempuan. Dia menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi dan bersih. Kemudian tangannya mulai merogoh saku celana dan mengambil beberapa bungkus permen untuk anak-anak yang langsung sumringah melihatnya tadi. Buru-buru mereka berebut permen manis yang tak pernah ada dalam warung tempat mereka biasa jajan.

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum menghampiri salah seorang dari sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang dengan rajinnya menyulam benang demi benang menjadi sebuah kain untuk pakaian. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada ramah, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan penduduk setempat. Dan ibu itu mengangguk mengerti sambil berjalan mendahuluinya untuk memandunya ke suatu tempat. Para tetangga yang tidak tahu pun hanya dapat memandangi kedua orang yang tengah berjalan berentetan itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus curiga. Namun gadis cerdik itu tahu cara mendapat kepercayaan orang lain dalam waktu yang amat singkat ataupun terdesak seperti sekarang ini. Senyumnya kembali mekar menghiasi wajah lonjongnya yang bersih dan cerah. Tangannya yang ramping pun turut berpartisipasi mengajak anak-anak yang berkeliaran mengikutinya untuk saling bergandengan tangan. Segera… pemandangan ramai dan penuh tawa kikikkan anak-anak itu menjadi pusat perhatian warga setempat dalam sekejab.

Tak berapa lama, langkah mereka terhenti ketika sang ibu yang mengantar tadi tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik. Telunjuknya yang berkerut memberikan isyarat pada sang gadis untuk menunggu sebentar sementara dirinya bercakap-cakap dengan seorang tua renta berjanggut putih yang tampak duduk-duduk menghisap cerutu miliknya dengan nikmat. Ibu itu sepertinya sedikit gusar ketika sang pak tua menilik tajam pada gadis beransel yang masih setia menunggu kepastian dari jawabannya. Setelah itu dia menggeleng pelan tanda tak menyetujui sesuatu dan berhasil membuat sang ibu sedikit berjinjit protes. Sedangkan sang gadis yang tak tahu-menahu itu malah menyibukkan diri dengan bermain bersama anak-anak.

Ternyata butuh waktu cukup lama agar kakek-kakek yang menjadi tetua desa itu yakin sepenuhnya pada omongan sang ibu bersanggul tadi. Lantas dia berbalik pergi untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membiarkan dua orang dewasa itu terdiam. Sang ibu pun tersenyum ramah pada gadis asing tersebut lalu mempersilakannya memasuki bangunan lain yang tak jauh dari rumah sang kakek. Sepetak ruangan gelap berhiaskan sarang laba-laba dan bau debu yang menyeruak menggelitik hidung. Terdapat sebuah ranjang usang dan lentera pada sudut ruangan itu, belum lagi bagian lantai yang ternyata tidak berubin melainkan hanya tanah saja. Gubuk kecil dengan kondisi kurang layak yang sepadan dengan murahnya biaya sewa, juga pelayanan ekstra berupa gigitan-gigitan kecil dari serangga penghisap darah bernama nyamuk. Cukup adil sepertinya.

Rambut sepanjang punggung berwarna merah menyala itu tergerai lurus menutupi bahunya yang kekar. Otot-otot lengan yang berlekuk sangar miliknya terus berkontraksi untuk melakukan pekerjaan memotong kayu. Telapak tangannya yang besar dan terlihat kasar tampak menggenggam erat pegangan kapak. Sebagai seorang pemuda mandiri yang gagah dan terkenal bertanggung jawab, dia harus sudah mulai bekerja ketika fajar menyingsing dan sang pejantan berkokok nyaring. Udara pagi memang terasa sejuk meski sekeliling desa tertutup oleh kabut tebal, dan embun sisa hujan semalam masih terasa pada setiap helaian dedaunan segar. Namun hal itu tidak mampu membendung butiran-butiran asin berupa air dan garam hasil ekskresi untuk meluncur deras membasahi pakaiannya. Punggung tangannya pun dengan cekatan segera mengelap peluh yang kian mengalir deras.

Dia lantas mendongak menatap langit dengan warna orens yang mendominasi. Matahari terlihat besar dan bundar dengan sinarnya yang hangat menembus pori-pori kulit. Asap mulai mengepul keluar dari beberapa rumah warga, pertanda para ibu tengah asik dengan segala macam peralatan dapur mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan atau sekedar merebus air sebagai bekal minum sang suami yang hendak bekerja meladang. Begitu juga dengan para remaja putra yang berderet-deret memanggul cangkul dan sabit menuju daerah persawahan. Mereka mulai belajar banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan pertanian secara otodidak pada orang tua masing-masing. Sedang para remaja putri malah sibuk meramu berbagai herbal dan memetik pucuk daun teh. Lalu anak-anak kecil? Aih, lihat betapa lucunya wajah mereka ketika masih mendengkur pulas sembari mengeratkan selimut karena kedinginan.

Sang pemuda tampan dengan tattoo pada sekujur tubuhnya tadi tersenyum simpul kala salah seorang tetangganya menyapa. Desa pelosok ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan memiliki tujuan untuk hidup lebih baik, meski dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada dan tergolong sebagai perkampungan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Walaupun terlahir dari kalangan orang berpendidikan yang menempati kota metropolitan, dia lebih memihak pada sekelompok masyarakat kecil yang masih suci akan dunia kriminalitas dan korupsi ini. Meninggalkan sanak keluarga dan mengembara hingga sampai pada kampung ini dengan berbekal sedikit keterampilan maupun ilmu mengenai pertanian dan peternakan. Rupanya tidak ada ruginya menjadi salah satu dari mahasiswa terbaik yang menekuni bidang tersebut. Seolah-olah dia menjelma menjadi satu-satunya professor terpelajar yang mendiami tempat udik ini.

Dia melirik ke arah samping, tak terasa potongan kayu kecil-kecil telah menumpuk menjadi satu. Pekerjaannya selesai untuk sementara waktu, tinggal menunggu sampai hari beranjak siang dan dia akan segera memerah susu dari hewan ternaknya. Kapak yang tampak berkarat namun tajam itu dia letakkan ke sembarang tempat, sepertinya cukup lelah untuk berpikiran negative jikalau ada orang yang berniat mencurinya. Sejenak dia merebahkan diri untuk sekadar beristirahat setelah otot-ototnya menegang kaku beberapa jam lalu. Tetapi dia kembali bangun dalam posisi duduk saat merasa kenyamanannya terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang. Gadis asing dengan mata yang bersinar cemerlang dan senyuman manis. Tentu saja dia bingung sebab sebelumnya tidak pernah mendapati sosok tersebut selama ini. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat dia ambil : bahwa gadis berperawakan ideal bak polisi wanita itu adalah pendatang baru dari luar.

"Tempat ini sepi, kupikir jika datang kemari tidak akan berpapasan dengan penduduk setempat," ucap sang gadis dengan nada lembut namun tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan kelaki-lakiannya. Dandanan khas gadis tomboy terlihat jelas dari cara berpakaiannya yang seenaknya sendiri dengan kaos oblong juga celana pendek sebatas pertengahan paha. Sepatu sport yang cukup mahal itu juga semakin menonjolkan identitasnya sebagai orang luar. Mana mungkin gadis-gadis seumurannya yang asli penduduk kampung ini akan berpenampilan sedikit urakan seperti itu? Mereka biasa mengenakan rok sepanjang mata kaki dan kaos lengan pendek berkerah yang culun. Belum lagi tanpa alas kaki apapun, tak heran apabila telapak kaki mereka terasa kasar meski masih belia.

"Gubuk yang jauh dari perkampungan warga itu besar sekali, apa kau yang menempatinya?" tanya sang gadis yang belum memperkenalkan diri tadi. Dia malah ikut mengambil tempat duduk untuk bergabung bersama pemuda yang keheranan itu.

"Begitulah, sebetulnya itu adalah sebuah peternakan sapi perah yang telah aku kelola beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dalam gubuk itu ada kandang untuk hewan ternakku," sang pemuda hanya mampu menjawab seadanya pertanyaan dari sang gadis.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau dapat berjalan dari sana hingga sini? Tempat itu kan berada pada puncak bukit, jadi kau menggelinding dengan tubuhmu?" lagi-lagi sang gadis bertanya dengan candaan, berharap dapat mencairkan suasana yang begitu kagok ini.

"Ada jalan setapak sepanjang pinggiran bukit, walau jalanan menurun itu cukup berbatu dan kalau tidak berhati-hati bisa jatuh membentur tanah kapan saja, tetapi setiap hari mau tidak mau aku harus melewatinya karena jalan itu merupakan satu-satunya jalan yang ada."

"Hmm… ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan perban yang melilit tanganmu itu?"

"Ini terluka karena keseringan memegang kapak, lagipula aku harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sehari-hari," ucapnya sembari menggerak-gerakkan jemari tangannya yang panjang dan kurus. Sang gadis hanya mampu terpukau melihat telapak tangan sebesar itu, bahkan mungkin dua kali ukuran tangannya yang kecil. Yah, walaupun dia tomboy dan membenci hal-hal yang berbau feminine, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyimpangi kodratnya sebagai seorang perempuan tulen. Bagaimana pun juga bentuk fisiknya tak beda dengan kebanyakan gadis seumurannya.

"Coba aku periksa, biasanya kalau luka lecet seperti itu bisa infeksi jika kau biarkan saja," perintah sang gadis langsung menarik tangan kekar itu. Dia mengamatinya dengan teliti kemudian mengelusnya hati-hati karena takut akan menimbulkan rasa perih pada sang pemilik. Dugaannya tepat, luka yang lebih mirip bekas sayatan benda tajam ini memerah dan tampak keras. Jemari lentiknya lantas bergerak pelan melakukan gerakan memutar, memijit benjolan-benjolan bengkak yang membuat aliran darah mengalir tertahan. Sering kontak dengan benda keras semacam kayu atau batu ternyata dapat membuat saraf otot tegang secara tak sadar dan membuat pergerakan menjadi sedikit lebih kaku. Rintihan terdengar begitu jemarinya menekan jauh lebih kuat, tampak pemuda tadi merasa kesakitan dengan tindakan mengobatinya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lega begitu sang gadis melepaskan tangannya, terasa ringan dan lebih mendingan ketimbang beberapa waktu lalu. Hebat.

Tangannya bergerak teliti dan berirama saat memerah susu sapi. Pekerjaan yang cukup berbahaya bagi peternak amatiran atau siapa saja itu tampak tidak ada masalah baginya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar karena sudah terbiasa dan sang sapi pun telah hafal dengan pemilik alias majikannya. Hidung mancungnya mengembang tiba-tiba ketika mencium bau busuk yang teramat menyengat dalam indera pembaunya. Dia menggeleng pelan setelah tahu apa penyebab aroma menjijikkan tersebut. Dua sapi dalam satu kandang, jumlah ternak yang sedikit itu tidak mempengaruhi sebau apa kotoran mereka saat keduanya mengeluarkan 'pup' secara bebarengan. Meski malas, tetap saja sang pemilik harus segera bertanggung jawab membersihkannya atau jika tidak malah akan menguarkan bau yang lebih buruk lagi.

Dengan berat hati, pemuda berambut senada dengan buah apel itu menuntaskan acara memerah susu secepat mungkin sebab sudah tidak tahan untuk menutup hidung terlalu lama. Tangannya kemudian meraih beberapa peralatan kebersihan dan mulai mengurus setumpuk pupuk kandang alami tersebut. Sebagai seorang peternak yang telah beberapa tahun hidup mengurusi hewan-hewan, bukan berarti dia sudah meninggalkan rasa jijiknya terhadap hal-hal semacam ini. Terlebih lagi dia tergolong satu dari sekian sedikitnya pemuda bersih. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu dia hidup dalam ruang lingkup keluarga yang selalu higienis dan sehat serta mengutamakan kebersihan sebagai bagian dari peraturan rumah. Tak heran apabila kebiasaan yang tertanam secara kuat dari kecil itu membuahkan hasil yang baik.

Setelah selesai dengan segala pekerjaannya, pemuda tersebut segera meninggalkan kandang ternaknya dan berjalan menuju gubuk tempatnya tinggal. Kembali pikirannya terbang pada kejadian tadi siang yang tak berlangsung lama. Otaknya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana cara gadis asing itu bercengkerama sembari mengurut tangan kasarnya dengan hati-hati. Pembawaannya professional dan menyenangkan, seolah-olah dia seperti anak perempuan dari kalangan bangsawan berada yang memiliki aura tegas namun hangat. Caranya tersenyum maupun tertawa pun sungguh mengagumkan, mulutnya akan terbuka sedikit dan kedua matanya menyipit membentuk garis. Apalagi dengan lesung kecil yang tersembunyi pada sudut bibir tipisnya itu, menghiasi wajah lonjongnya yang terlihat manis. Tanpa sadar langkahnya terhenti, dia terlalu asik memikirkan gadis asing tadi hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kayu yang lumayan lapuk itu. Buru-buru pemuda tadi memasuki gubuk berbau pengap tersebut dan mulai merebus ubi sebagai menu makan malamnya hari ini. Mengganjal perut dengan umbi-umbian adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Selain karena mengenyangkan, ubi juga murah dan mudah mendapatkannya dari pasar. Hasil penjualan susu sapi ternaknya memang lumayan menguntungkan, tapi dia tidak ingin membelanjakan uang tersebut untuk membeli roti gandum ataupun beras. Alasannya mudah saja, karena mahal juga boros, apalagi porsi makannya yang besar dan suka tambah itu. Bisa-bisa dia jatuh bangkrut hanya karena biaya makan sehari-hari. Maka dari itulah, umbi-umbian adalah alternative yang tepat dan sesuai dengan kondisinya.

"Selamat makan," ucapnya sebelum melahap ubi rebus yang mengepul panas tersebut. Dia mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan kemudian menelannya meski ubi rebus tersebut belum terlalu dingin betul. Masih panas dan hebatnya anggota tubuh yang basah dan tak bertulang miliknya tidak merasa terbakar ataupun kepanasan. Yah, namanya juga seorang pria sejati. Rasa lapar akan mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan merubah pola makan mereka menjadi sedikit lebih ekstrim seperti tadi. Dan dia terus makan hingga tak terasa telah menghabiskan beberapa ubi, tepatnya empat buah ubi kini sudah berpindah dari panci rebusan ke perut jumbo miliknya. Masih tersisa dua buah ubi, sebenarnya dia ingin memakannya sekalian tetapi apa boleh buat kalau perutnya sudah merintih kekenyangan. Kalau tergeletak begitu saja, pasti hewan pengerat itu akan dengan sigap mencurinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berniat menyimpannya sebagai sarapan besok pagi, tapi… hal itu tidak akan menjamin kualitas makanan ini kan? Singkatnya, ubi rebus itu bisa membusuk ataupun berjamur kapan saja saat dia terlelap nanti. Apa sebaiknya ubi itu dia buang? Tidak, itu bukan pilihan bagus dan pasti masih ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik dari membuangnya. Coba tilik kembali, dia harus memerah susu sapi dan menjualnya agar dapat uang. Lalu uang hasil penjualan susu tadi dia gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya seperti membeli bahan makanan sehari-hari. Dan bahan makanan tadi salah satunya adalah umbi-umbian yang dia masak menjadi ubi rebus untuk makan malam tadi.

Otaknya berputar cepat dan pikirannya kembali bergumul. Dia ingat sekarang, ada seorang kakek tua yang terkenal sebagai tetua desa ini. Orang tua berjanggut putih itu sangat galak dan menyebalkan baginya, namun hal itu tidak dapat merubah fakta bahwa dia tinggal sendirian dan tidak bekerja. Selama ini yang dia ketahui dari penduduk desa, pak tua berumur itu tidak teratur pola makannya. Terkadang dia pergi ke sungai untuk memancing ikan dan itu pun belum tentu dapat ikan yang besar. Seringnya sih dia keluar dari rumah dan memetik buah dari pohon cherry miliknya, kalau tidak musimnya berbuah? Dan hal terakhir adalah pendapatannya, dia tidak bekerja dan tidak bisa menggantungkan diri pada orang lain. Masalahnya, penduduk setempat juga harus berjuang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga mereka sendiri-sendiri. Aha, mungkin memberikan ubi rebus ini untuk pak tua itu adalah tindakan yang benar. Tidak apa-apa kan? Sekali-kali berbuat kebaikan seperti beramal bukanlah hal buruk, siapa tahu besok dia mendapatkan imbalan lebih dari Tuhan atas perbuatannya hari ini. Bergegas dia keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju pemukimam tempat tetua itu tinggal. Dan beginilah resiko membangun rumah pada puncak bukit, harus berjalan lebih jauh dan lebih lama untuk sampai ke perkampungan warga.

Baru saja sampai, bukannya mendapat senyuman ramah tetapi malah kepulan asap cerutu dan tatapan sengit yang benar-benar kurang mengenakkan. Padahal niatnya datang kemari adalah untuk membagi sedikit makanan dengan baik-baik. Dan pak tua itu malah mencurigainya seperti seorang asing yang hendak mencuri.

"Tetua, aku datang kemari bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa. Aku ingin membagi ubi rebus ini padamu, aku memasak terlalu banyak dan ternyata perutku sudah kenyang. Tenang saja, tidak ada racunnya kok!" ucapnya sembari meringis jayus. Sebenarnya mencoba untuk bersikap seramah apapun tetap saja percuma jika orang yang kita hadapi adalah orang-orang semacam pak tua ini. Lihat saja gayanya yang sok menghakimi dan berkuasa seperti itu, membuat keningnya berkerut dan semakin memperjelas keriputnya. Pemuda berambut merah tadi lama kelamaan jadi salah tingkah juga karena harus diam dan dipelototi sedemikian intens. Apaan sih? Sekarang yang sedang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah sudahi senyuman garing yang memalukan ini, serahkan ubinya tanpa bicara lama-lama dan pulang secepatnya karena hari sudah malam.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin memberikan makanan itu padaku, bocah?" tanya sang tetua setelah sekian menit lamanya mulutnya terus bungkam dan tidak mau merespon pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerima ubi rebus ini, cukup katakan saja dengan jujur, tetua. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku bisa memberikannya pada penduduk lain," ujar sang pemuda berambut merah sembari memperlihatkan tampang malas. Dia mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedikit kesal karena pak tua berjenggot putih itu kembali diam seperti sedia kala. "Baiklah, semua orang tahu tentang keadaanmu dan mengasihanimu, maka dari itu aku ingin kau menerima makanan yang tidak seberapa ini. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek," imbuhnya, ucapannya itu membuat sang tetua mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil hingga membuat deretan gigi keroposnya yang menghitam terlihat. Ternyata meski terlihat seperti bocah nakal bertampang berandalan, alasan yang dia katakan cukup untuk membuat sang tetua kagum, benar-benar tipikal orang jujur dan apa adanya walau tetap saja tidak meninggalkan image seenaknya sendiri dalam diri pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih, bocah, aku akan mengambilnya satu," kata sang tetua lantas menjulurkan tangan kurus berkeriput miliknya untuk mengambil sebuah ubi rebus dari wadah alumunium tersebut.

"Kenapa hanya mengambil satu? Aku memberikan semua ubi rebus ini, kau boleh mengambil seluruh bagiannya."

"Bocah, ada seorang gadis pendatang yang sama laparnya denganku. Dia bahkan tidak berhasil memasak air dan terpaksa memakan buah cherry dari pohonku yang masih mentah. Sana, datangilah rumah berjarak dua blok dari tempatku dan bagilah sisa ubi rebus ini padanya," perintah sang tetua bijaksana membuat pemuda tadi tertegun. Kini dia sadar mengapa pak tua berjenggot putih ini dijadikan tetua oleh penduduk kampung. Bukan karena umurnya yang terlampau tua ataupun yang paling dituakan, tetapi sifatnya yang arif juga masuk dalam perhitungan para warga setempat. Kemudian dia tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badan dan berucap, "kau memang bijak dan aku telah salah menilaimu, aku permisi, tetua." Dan segera pemuda tadi melangkah menuju rumah yang dimaksud sebelum dirinya kembali pulang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.


End file.
